


Ang Sayawan

by todorokiz (orphan_account)



Series: Weekly Dose of Kaisoo [12]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sayawan sa Probinsya, word vomit
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 15:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16726188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/todorokiz
Summary: Isang dayo si Jongin na napwersahang pumunta sa Sayawan.





	Ang Sayawan

**Author's Note:**

> alam ko sobrang boring ng mga pinopost kong fics ngayon. gusto ko kase sumubok ng iba't-ibang genre at kwento. salamat sa pagsuporta sa akin at sa mga likha kong ewan :)

Nakakaaliw na melodiya ang umaalingawngaw sa munting pagtitipon sa isang malawak na basketball court malapit sa bukid. Dinesenyuhan ng mga makukulay na banderitas ang lugar, kawayan ang ginawang poste sa bawat sulok na nagsilbing haligi para sa isang trapal kung sakaling umambon o umulan. Ang okasyong inihanda ay ang Sayawan kung tawagin na naikasa muli sa maliit na baryo sa lalawigan ng Zambales.

 Ito'y isang tradisyon ng mga taga-baryo sa tuwing may ikakasal. Mnsan nagaganap ang Sayawan bago ang araw ng mismong kasal. Kahit sino ay imbitado. Bukod roon, kalakip ng sayawan ay ang isang magarbong handaan kung saan ang lahat ay nagbibigay ng kani-kanilang mga katay ng hayop mula sa manok  hanggang sa baka at kambing kaya naman iba't-ibang klase ng potahe ang nakalaan para sa lahat--dayo man o hindi.

Sa ilalim ng maliwanag at bilugang buwan, isang _bonfire_ rin ang nagsisilbing liwanag at nagbibigay init sa malamig na simoy ng hangin sa lahat habang nagliliwaliw ang lahat sa saliw ng musikang tugtog.

Sa bandang sulok ay naroroon ang dayo na si Jongin na hinila lang naman ng kanyang mga pinsan na sumama sa pagtitipong iyon.

_"Sumama ka na para maranasan mo ang Sayawan dito sa baryo! May pakain pa kaya tara na!"_

Dahil laking Maynila at madalang na umuwi sa probinsya, di siya sanay sa lugar at mas hindi siya kasing aktibo sa pakikipagsalamuha sa mga taong di niya ganun lubos kakilala kaya naman sa halos isang oras na nariyan sila sa okasyon ay nakaupo lang si Jongin sa upuang kawayang pahaba at pinapanood ang mga pinsan at mga taong nagsasayawan sa magandang tugtugin.

Kahit siya'y saksi lamang sa pagsasaya ng iba, masaya na rin naman siya sa kanyang pwesto at waring sumasayaw bahagya.

Nang madatnan niya ang mga mata ng pinsan niyang si Minseok na kumaway rin sa kanya't nag-uudyok na siya'y sumayaw na, umiling at nginusuan niya lang ang pinsan.

"Jongin, baka mangitlog ka dyan! Sumayaw ka nga!"

Kumaway din naman siya at nahihiyang ngumiti. "Sige lang! Dito lang muna ako, Kuya!"

Wala na rin nagawa si Minseok at dumekwatro si Jongin ng upo at pinanood ang pinsan na nalulunod na muli sa musika.

Subalit, nang mahawi ang mga taong nagsisiyawan sa kanyang harapan at unti-unti siyang nagkaron ng pagkakataon na makita ang kabilang dulo ng lugar na pinagkasasayahan ng mga taga-baryo, isang lalaki ang pumukaw ng kanyang pansin.

Maputi ang kutis ng lalaki na nakasuot rin ng kamisetang puti. Kapansin-pansin ang buhok nitong may haba na at posibleng tinatanggihang magpagupit. Pero kahit ganoon, bagay ang buhok nito sa kanya na lalo lang nagpamukhang kaaya-aya at kyut sa paningin ni Jongin.

Hindi niya alam kung ano ang tumulak sa kanya papalapit sa magandang lalaki. Marahil iba ang hatak ng presensya nito sa kanya o may mas matinding rason pa.

Ang tanging alam lang niya, inilahad niya ang palad at nagtanong, "Pwede ba kita masayaw?"

Mahinhing tumingala ito sa kanya tsaka tumango. Inilapat din niya ang malambot na kamay kay Jongin at tumayo, hudyat ng pagbibigay niya ng permiso na siya'y maisayaw.

Kay perpekto at kay ganda ng pagkakaiba nila sa hubog at laki ng kanilang mga katawan. Kung si Jongin ay may katangkaran, ay siya namang ikinabawas ng tangkad ng lalaki. Kung si Jongin ay may pagkakisig, ang lalaki naman ay napakahinhin sa pagkilos, katamtaman ang laki ng katawan dahil sa onting katabaan nito sa ibang parte ng katawan partikular sa kanyang mala-rosas kulay na mga pisngi.

"Anong pangalan mo?" Tanong ni Jongin. Hindi niya magawang ilihis ang tingin dahil sa taglay na makapangyarihang ganda ng binata.

"K-Kyungsoo." Malalim na sagot nito, ngunit may bakas ng hinhin sa kanyang tono.

Inilagay ni Jongin ang mga braso ni Kyungsoo paikot sa kanyang leeg dahil banaag sa mukha ng kaharap na hindi nito alam ang gagawin. Pinulupot naman ni Jongin ang mga braso sa beywang ng kasayaw at sila'y nagpatangay sa mahinahong tugtugin.

Abala man ang iba sa pagsayaw kasama ang mga kapareha, nakatuon naman ang atensyon ni Jongin sa lalaking kasayaw na maya't-maya'y natatapakan ang kanyang sapatos.

Imbis na mainis, natawa bahagya si Jongin. "Di ka sanay sumayaw ng ganito?" Maingat niyang usisa sa lalaki imbis na diretsahang itanong na, _Hindi ka ba marunong sumayaw?_

Umiling ang binata na hanggang dulo ng mga tenga ay kumukulay rosas na.

Nang maka- _adjust_ ang binata sa simpleng pagsayaw nila, napagtanto ni Jongin na napakahaba ng mga pilikmata ng kasama at mga nunal nito sa mukha ay siyang lalong nagdadagdag sa ganda ng binata. Nakayuko lang kasi ang lalaki, pinapanood ang galaw ng kanilang mga paa para maiwasan ang pagtapak ng kanya kay Jongin. Ilang minutong katahimikan din ang kanilang ginugol sa pagsasayaw. Dahil hindi na rin matiis pa ni Jongin na hindi magsalita, siya na mismo ang pumutol sa nagiging _awkward_ umano ng kanilang sitwasyon.

"Mag-isa ka lang ba pumunta dito?"

Tango ni Kyungsoo habang hindi pa rin naaalis ang pagkamula ng kanyang mga pisngi at tenga, mga mata'y naka-pokus pa rin sa kanilang mga paa.

"A-Ano palang pangalan mo?" Nahihiyang tanong ni Kyungsoo na saglit na tumingala na ikinatuwa ni Jongin.

"Akala ko di mo na tatanungin. Pero, Jongin ang pangalan ko. Kasama ko ang mga pinsan kong pumunta rito." Daldal pa niya umano na tagumpay naman na nagpasilay ng ngiti sa mukha ni Kyungsoo.

Hindi napigilan ni Jongin mapangiti dahil nakuha niya ring mapangiti ang misteryosong lalaki.

"Hindi naman ata patas kung alam mo ang pangalan ko. Masaya akong makilala ka, Jongin." Tugon ni Kyungsoo. Hindi siya makatingin nang diretso sa mga mata ni Jongin.

Napatawa muli si Jongin sa nahihiyang kilos ng lalaki. Pero magaan ang kanyang pakiramdam na unti-unting naglalahad ng damdamin si Kyungsoo sa kanya.

"Bakit pala mag-isa ka lang pumunta? Mamaya hinahanap ka na pala ng Nanay mo."

Bahagyang ngumuso si Kyungsoo at tinaliman ang tingin kay Jongin. "Sinasabi mo bang mukha akong bata?"

Sa wakas tumingin din ito nang diretso sa kanya.

"Oo." Walang pakundangang sagot ni Jongin na may kasamang pagtawa. Lalo lang sumimangot si Kyungsoo na ubod pa rin ng kyut at ganda sa kanyang mga mata. "Liit liit mo kaya. Ilan taon ka na ba?"

"Yaw ko nga sabihin. Nasa tamang edad naman na ako."

"Naninigurado lang. Pero ang daya mo ayaw mo sabihin ilan taon ka na." Ngisi ni Jongin. "Nga pala, dayo ka ba dito o taga dito ka talaga?"

Nasa sariling mundo na sila ng kanilang pagsasayaw.

"Ako kasi dayo lang ako dito. Pero tubong Maynila talaga ako at magbabakasyon lang dito ng dalawang Linggo. Kaso...uuwi na rin ako sa makalawa." Pagbabahagi ni Jongin na hindi man niya ikinahirap sa lalaking di naman niya kakilala. Ang totoo niyan, hirap si Jongin maging bukas sa di kakilala pero may kakaiba kay Kyungsoo na hindi niya maipaliwanag. Magaan ang loob niya sa binata at siya'y bighaning-bighani sa taglay na karikitan nito.

"Ganoon ba?" May natunugang lungkot si Jongin sa tono ng lalaki o baka mali lang ang interpretasyon niya?

"Ako taga dito lang--"

"Sensya na." Sabi ng lalaking nakabunggo kay Kyungsoo. Tila nawalan ng kontrol ang lalaki sa pagsasayaw kaya nabunggo kay Kyungsoo.

Dahil dun, inilayo siya ni Jongin at dinala sa bandang sulok para hindi na muling mabunggo ang maliit na lalaki.

"Ayan dito sana di na tayo mabangga ng iba." Banggit ni Jongin habang pinaraanan ang mga mata sa paligid bago bumalik sa mga bilugang pares ng mata ni Kyungsoo.

Bumungisngis ang lalaki. Napakahinhin.

"Gusto mo ba maglakad-lakad na lang tayo sa labas?" Aya nito na hindi rin naman tinanggihan ni Jongin.

 

 

 

Bilugan ang buwan. Napakaaaliwalas ng kalangitan. Naglalakad ang dalawang lalaki sa daan kung saan tanaw ang palayan.

Tahimik ang paligid at sila lamang ang tanging nasa daan habang nagsasaya ang lahat sa sayawan.

Napakaikli ng oras pero palagay ni Jongin kay tagal na niyang kakilala si Kyungsoo. Ang dami niyang naikwento bukod sa buhay Maynila, pati mga takot at hinanaing niya sa buhay ay nakwento rin niya lalo na ang usapang pulitika.

Mga likod ng kanilang mga kamay ay nagbabanggaan habang sila ay nag-uusap.

"Ang dami ko pang gusto ikwento pero baka naiinis ka na di kita pinagkukwento ng iyo. Magbahagi ka naman ng iyo, Kyungsoo." Himutok ni Jongin sa katabi. Parang naglalakad na buwan si Kyungsoo--kay ganda tingnan at tila may taglay na angking liwanag na kanya lang, na siya lang ang bukod tanging nagmamay-ari.

"W-Wala naman akong maibabahagi na kasing interesante ng iyo. Wag ka mag-alala masaya akong nakikinig sa mga kwento mo."

"Pero gusto ko rin makarinig ng mga kwento mo, karanasan mo. G-Gusto ko..." napakamot sa batok si Jongin. "Gusto pa kita makilala maigi." Nahihiya niyang ngiti habang patuloy na hinahawi ang buhok.

"Di naman kasi ako palalabas. Ngayon lang kasi ako nakalabas sa amin."

"Teka, bakit naman? Strikto ba mga magulang mo?"

Nakakita ng alitaptap si Kyungsoo na lumilipad malapit sa kanya. Inilahad niya ng palad at kusang dumapo ang alitaptap sa palad niya. Pagkamangha ang gumuhit sa mukha ni Jongin dahil sa mga sumunod na ilang segundo, ilan pang alitaptap ang dumapo sa napaka-eleganteng kamay ni Kyungsoo.

"Hm. Tumakas lang ako para pumunta dito--" May lungkot sa tono ng kanyang boses at nagsiliparan ang mga alitaptap paalis sa kanila. "Gusto ko rin kasi makaranas ng Sayawan kaya tumakas ako."

"Alam mo, kahit di ako sang-ayon sa pagtakas mo dahil panigurado pinag-aalala mo na ang mga magulang mo, masaya ako na nakilala kita."

Pinanood ni Jongin ang paglipad ng mga umiilaw na mga insekto na tila ba tinatawag ng bilugang buwan. Iba talaga ang buhay probinsya sa buhay siyudad. Napangiti siya sa bihirang pagkita sa mga malalayang alitaptap na lumilipad sa paligid at hanggang sila'y mawala, nagsalita muli si Kyungsoo.

"Kaya kailangan ko na umuwi Jongin."

Dismaya ang puminta sa itsura ng taga-Maynila pero naiiintindihan niyang malalim na ang gabi at kailangan nang umuwi ng tumakas na si Kyungsoo. Ayaw din niyang pag-alalahanin ang mga magulang ng binata.

Gustuhin man niyang kunin ang kamay ng lalaki dahil sa bawat pagbangga ng likod ng kanilang mga kamay ay tila may kuryenteng tumatawid sa kanyang buong katawan, hindi niya magawa.

"Hatid kita sa inyo, pwede ba?" Imbita niya na sa kanyang tuwa ay hindi tinanggihan ni Kyungsoo.

Sa huli, hugis pusong ngiti ni Kyungsoo ang nagpapawi sa kalungkutan ni Jongin kahit na kailangan na nilang humiwalay sa isa't-isa.

 

 

 

Matapos ang ilang minuto? O oras na ba ang nakalipas? Nakarating din si Jongin at Kyungsoo sa paroroonan.

Kay liwanag pa rin ng buwan sa langit. Huminto sila sa isang marangyang mansyon na hindi lubos akalain ni Jongin na may ganoong kalaking bahay sa maliit na baryo na binabakasyunan. Puting-puti at napakaganda ng mansyon. Bagay na bagay ang bilugang buwan sa pagiging palamuti nito na nakapwesto lang sa tuktok ng magarang istraktura. Hindi na maalis ni Jongin ang mga mata sa tahanan ni Kyungsoo at naputol lang ang kanyang pagkamangha nang kalabitin siya ng magandang lalaki sa braso.

"Jongin, Jongin, gusto mo bang pumasok sa loob?"

Nagitla si Jongin sa tanong ni Kyungsoo. "Naku, nakakahiya. Tingnan mo naman itong suot ko. Nakakahiya sa mga magulang mo, Soo. Mayaman ka pala. May suspetcha na ako kanina dahil..." namula ang kanyang mga mukha. "Maganda ka. Makinis, maputi, elegante--t..tama pala talaga ang kutob ko."

Bumungisngis si Kyungsoo sa hindi maipaliwanag na dahilan. "Maganda ba talaga ako?"

"Oo!! Oo, napakaganda mo!!" Mabilos na tugon ni Jongin. Walang pag-aalinlangan.

"Ikaw rin. Napakaganda mong nilalang, Jongin." Humawak si Kyungsoo sa braso ng binata. Humaplos doon at pinaraan ng mga mayuming daliri.

Titig na titig si Jongin sa binata. "P-Pero nakakahiya--"

"Walang kaso yan sa kanila. Halika na. Pasok ka na. Ipapakilala kita sa kanila." Paanyaya pa rin ni Kyungsoo. "Halika."

"Teka, di ka nagpaalam umalis, di ba? Baka lalo silang magalit kapag nakita nila ako." Paalala ni Jongin sa bagong kaibigan. Ngunit, laking gulat ni Jongin, hawak na ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang kamay. Dama na niya ang napakagandang kamay ng lalaki. At di siya nagkamali. Napakalambot nito sa pakiramdam kaya hinigpitan niya ang kapit at sumunod na sa lalaking ayaw pa niya talagang hiwalayan sa gabing iyon.

"Huwag ka mag-alala. Kasama mo ako. Ako bahala sayo, Jongin. Akong bahala."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_"Nabalitaan niyo ba yung dayo na nawawala? Panigurado naengkanto yun nung araw ng sayawan. Bilugan pa naman din ang buwan nung araw na yon."_

_"Ay, oo! Kalat na kalat na sa buong baryo. Nabalalaan naman daw ng mga pinsan nun tungkol sa engkantong nangunguha rito pero wala nakuha pa rin. Palagay ko gusto yun nung engkanto. Ilang lalaki na ang nabihag nun di ba?"_

_"Oo, mare. Kaso yung iba naman nakabalik rin pero etong bagong nakuha mukhang di na ibabalik yun ng engkanto. Ilang buwan na rin ang lumipas. Matapos ang tatlong buwan mag-iisang taon nang nawawala yung lalaki. Aba'y kay gwapong taga-Maynila naman kasi."_

_"Oo nga. Sayang naman. Sayang yung lalaki."_

_"Palibhasa mahilig kasi sa gwapo at makisig yung engkantong yun. Malas niya natipuhan siya."_

 

 

 


End file.
